Passions Return
by Shakespearestwinsister
Summary: The much anticipated sequel to Passions Betrayal. The Order of The Phoenix is in disrepair; Harry is missing, Draco has vanished and the World has become one of fear and of Death Eater's ruling. Hermione must fight to see the one she loves again, and risk everything she has in the process.


_**Well here it is, the highly anticipated sequel. If you're new to the story, I'd recommend you read Passions Betrayal, but it's not entirely necessary. This chapter is mostly about setting the scene and filling you in a little about what's going on. **_

_**I hope you enjoy!**_

Chapter 1  
Alice

"I can't go back to yesterday because I was a different person then. "  
― Lewis Carroll, _Alice in Wonderland_

(Prologue)

The hall was full of Death Eaters; even though a fire burned fiercely in a great marble fireplace, the room seemed cold; despite the warm colour the candles reflected on the walls. Hermione was stood in the shadows; she knew her mask would not protect her forever. Pretty soon they would realise that there were a few too many Death Eater's here. This fact, resonating in the back of her mind over the determination to stay calm and cool made every second of her stood there feel as though she were stood on the edge of a cliff, looking down into the swirling waters below.

No, she'd already done that.

Mentally she slammed the breaks on the images of her past, in order to find the strength to continue her future. She studied people, her eyes flickering over various people and things. She had been sent to observe them at work, and so she stood watching their interactions, studying their cross relationships.

"Excuse me,"

Hermione looked up, realising who's the voice was. It was fighting every instinct in her body not to jolt. Snape stood, the same complexionless man; he did not make an effort. His hair was torn into the same greasy curtains, his walk the same strut. His eyes pierced Hermione's as he slid past; and Hermione couldn't help but remember the last time she had stared into Snape's eyes, when Snape probed her thoughts.

Even so, Snape's gaze slid from hers and he said nothing. Despite the Death Eater's dancing with various pure-bloods, Snape did not join in. Bellatrix was relishing the attention; she immersed herself in fellow Death Eaters, but kept looking reproachfully at a chamber door on the far left. Hermione knew that was where Voldemort was.

It was then that Hermione caught sight of something peculiar about Snape; his left hand, the one he held his wand with, had become waxy and scarred. Hermione knew that was the work of Fiendfyre; as an experienced potions master it could only be the work of cursed flames to elicit such damage.

Nonetheless, Hermione stood right at the back of the chamber. She didn't feel the man slide his arms around her waist until they were there; it was as though he too had grown out of the shadows. His lips brushed the nape of her neck, and she fell back against him, knowing exactly who he was. Knowing exactly what he could do to her.

His hands curled up in hers, and he pulled her towards a tiny alcove in the medieval framework of the Malfoy Manor. Before she could ask the questions which burned at the back of her throat, his lips attacked hers, pressing her up against the wall.

She knew as his hand skirted up her dress robes, onto the tops of her thigh, that this might be the last time he ever did this to her. He forced her mouth open with his, and she tasted him, relishing in the way his lips began to press against her neck, her chest.

"Malfoy –" she gasped; before she knew it, his hand slid over her mouth. She could make out the Dark Mark under his sleeve; and in his mask, those electric blue eyes.

His finger drifted over his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. Of course she obeyed at once.

Still keeping one hand over her mouth, his other grabbed her thigh and parted her legs. She bit into his hand to stop herself from gasping at the electric contact. The sweetness of their reunion filled the air between them, and she pulled him closer, causing him to remove his hand. She crushed herself towards him, Malfoy pressing her back against the wall. She'd forgotten how good it felt, to be in his arms.

His lips drifted to her ear, "What is it?" he wiped away a tear with the hand which was over her mouth.

"I forgot how it felt to be in your arms," she whispered. And before he could reply, she kissed him again. "I've missed you," she whispered, in between kisses, "I've missed you so... so much."

"I know." He whispered. "But you need to go. Before he finds out you were ever here."

The words charged the electricity between them. That was when, consciously, Hermione realised what was wrong here. What had changed here...

Him. He wasn't meant to be here.

The sob which fell from her mouth in a guttural moan was muffled by the sound of Malfoy's hand again.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered furiously; she'd left him at the burrow, she'd left him to be safe.

He shook his head, "Didn't you know Hermione." The words came out emotionless, passionless. It was as though the passion he had felt had gone. "I'm back again."

It was as though she was falling, spiralling through a long dark hole at optimum velocity; it was like wind was hitting her face, and she could just make out the vague line of Malfoy standing over her; still authoritarian, even in dream, until she jolted awake, with an ear-splitting scream.

* * *

"Hermione! What?! HERMIONE?!" Ron tried to find her shoulder to console her; she was still screaming, her eyes wide and sobs thick.

"What's going on in there?"

It was Fred; he opened up the tent and Hermione pushed passed him, needing fresh air to calm herself down. _Calm down. Calm. _

The campfire was still vaguely burning, and deep in the forests of Peru the humid, sticky heat was beginning to get to her. Her skin felt slick with added sweat from her night tremor; she stripped, taking off her hoody which she had insisted she wear since she was sharing a tent with Ron, and threw it on the floor as though it was a medieval torture instrument; she sat down in front of the fire, trying to remember how to breathe. It was just a dream, just a silly dream. He couldn't have possibly really joined the Death Eaters again.

She looked up and saw Tonks and Ginny were now sat by her. She didn't realise she was still crying; Tonks slid and arm around her and she wept into Tonk's shoulder. Ginny stroked her hair, carefully moulding it away from her pale and grim face.

"What the hell-?" began Ron, belligerently.

"Go back to bed, Ron." Called Tonks dismissively. "You too, Fred."

Ron paused for a moment; of course he knew what the dream was about, just like everyone at this camp did. "Is she...?"

"She's fine, Ron." Said Ginny, softly. Neither women took their eyes off Hermione, "Go back to bed."

The three women sat in companionable silence watching the sun rise and the fire dim. Sleep was nonexistent, and each were distilled by the quiet action of their thoughts.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered; the tears had stopped, but her voice was broken and hoarse.

"Anytime." Said Tonks easily. She pressed her lips against Hermione's forehead, fondly.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Remus asked Tonks. His face through the campfire.

Tonks had been given this operation; she was told to take the kids to Peru in search of Harry, and to hide out until the Death Eater's had died down. She hated being so far away from her Mum, Dad... from Remus. His flames separated them, and their flickering was a constant reminder of their metaphorical distance as well as their elemental one.

"Well she suspects the love of her life has gone back to the Death Eaters, Remus. Other than that, she's dandy." The sarcasm in her voice was under appreciated. Remus raised his eyebrows at her, and Tonks rolled her eyes back. But underneath it, there was a sort of burning. How could he not realise Tonks had those same dreams about Remus, every single night, worried that Fenrir Greyback had killed him, or worse, employed him.

After Dumbledore's death, Mad-Eye was the new "leader" of the Order of The Phoenix. His main priority was to infiltrate the ranks of the Werewolves and to get Harry back, but no one was deceived. He knew that he had sent Tonks, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron out here because those were the people he feared the most would be hurt. Despite how much Tonks, Fred and George annoyed him, no one wanted more death on their hands. Especially Moody; he drank more now than he ever did. And that was because deep down he knew, just as everyone knew, they would lose if they went to battle. It was safe to say morale was low. To top it all off, they had been searching Peru for two and a half months, and Harry was nowhere to be found. A tip off had led them here but it was as though he'd literally disappeared off the face of the Earth.

"You sound upset." Remus said. His eyes softened.

"Of course I'm upset Remus," she said, direct. She was so direct about things sometimes that it scared Remus. "She's not the only one who's lost the one she loves to War."

Remus blinked a few times; although Tonks hadn't meant to use the word "love" she stood by it. She loved Remus, and it took this distance to realise how much.

"You... well..." Remus faltered, trapped by her gaze through the fire. The figured that the rational man he was would subside for a moment. It might the last time he ever spoke to her again. He couldn't stand the idea of never telling her what he felt, what he needed to say.

"Tonks... you know I'm too old for you."

"I know." She said, with a shrug. She hid how hurt she felt. "I don't care though; I don't need for you to love me back."

Remus sighed, not quite looking at her. "I don't have a choice in the matter. You know that I do."

Tonks' eyes widened. "Sorry, you what?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "You know what."

"Nope," Tonks said, eyes full of emotion, excitement. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I... this is ridiculous. You know what I feel, and with that I bid you goodday."

"Don't you dare end this, Remus," Tonks said; her voice was dangerous, taunting; she stared up at his impassive face in the flames, and she shook her head. "Just, for once... just forget. Like you did at the cottage. Just say it to me, because you can be selfish, and you don't have to be the stuck up old fool you are. Just say it to me, and make me happy because this might be the last time we ever speak, and we're both dodging around it."

Remus sighed, shaking his head and finally, giving up, finding Tonks' eyes. "I love you."

Tonks' eyes softened, full of an imperceptible emotion. "I love you too."

"I have to go." Remus said, suddenly alert. He looked behind him, even though there was no noise. Tonks then realised that someone was probably coming. "Just to reiterate, I'm fine, Kingsley's fine and Mad Eye's still in hiding. Blaise's reports from the Death Eater's have been good, so let Ginny know that he's okay." He paused, turning towards Tonks. "You know, if we ever get to see each other again..." he paused, and then restarted, "If we ever see each other again, physically I mean, I won't hesitate. I will show you how much I love you."

The words hung in the air between them. I will _show you _how much I love you. Her skin tingled with excitement and she started smiling like a fool. "If that's not motivation enough to get out of this thing alive, I don't know what is."

Remus winked, "Exactly."

Without any warning, he dissolved into the flames, ending their conversation. Tonks smiled into the fire. He loves her. He always had of course, but it was known now, between them.

She would get out of this alive, so she could see him again and feel his lips on hers.

And she would whisper in his ear how much she needed him, how much she missed him, and all the things she dreamed about him when he wasn't there.

* * *

"Blaise-?" began Ginny.

Tonk's cut her off, "he's fine. He's still reporting to Mad Eye, but they're looking at pulling him out soon."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, and then continued slapping logs on the fire. Tonks' eyes caught Hermione, curled up by the fireside in Fred's Weasley Jumper. She sat by her and enfolded her in her arms again, and Hermione welcomed the comfort.

"Still no word then?" she whispered to Tonks, still staring into the flames.

It pained her, but Tonks shook her head. He'd been missing from the burrow for two months. He wasn't a Death Eater, or else Blaise would have known. There was only one alternative, which Hermione could not bear to think of.


End file.
